1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grasping apparatuses, and particularly to a grasping apparatus for grasping products from a mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Grasping apparatus may be used to remove products from a mold. In this situation, a preferred type of grasping apparatus may be a suction type, which requires at least some surface areas of the products be flat and smooth to work reliably, which limits use of this type of grasper as not all products will have such surfaces. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.